Canis Circle Tracker
Many have heard rumors and tales of lycanthropes. Some have survived such encounters, and have first-hand accounts of the bloody horror left behind. Those with the conviction and confidence to oppose such creatures seek out the Canis Circle, an organization that specializes in the capture or eradication of these feral abominations. The Canis Circle Trackers are not helpless prey; they are the predators who hunt down lycanthropes with quicksilver magic, wearing red hooded cloaks to protect against them. Hit Die: d8. Requirements To qualify to become a canis circle tracker, a character must fulfill the following criteria. Special: Must have killed or captured a lycanthrope. Class Skills The canis circle tracker's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Diplomacy (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge Arcana (Int), Knowledge Nature (Int), Perception (Wis), Ride (Dex), and Sense Motive (Wis). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are features of the canis circle tracker prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Canis circle trackers gain no additional weapon or armor proficiencies. Quicksilver Aura As a swift action, for a number of rounds per day equal to your CL plus Intelligence, Charisma or Wisdom modifier (whichever is highest), the canis circle tracker can emit a 30' radius of golden light. At first level, all lycanthropes within the aura take a -2 penalty to attack rolls, damage rolls, skill checks, and saving throws. This penalty increases to -4 at second level, and -6 at third level.. This effect need not be continuous and may be divided into 1 round increments. Grand Maw’s Basket At 2nd level, the canis circle tracker receives a small wooden basket woven from ensorcelled strips of wood from sacred dogwood trees. It functions as a bag of holding I with 2 exceptions. * The Grand Maw’s Basket contains a Red Hooded Cloak of Lycanthrope Protection which can be worn only by the canis circle tracker. * By spending 1 round of quicksilver aura, the canis circle tracker may allow an ally to dip their weapon into the Grand Maw’s Basket, bestowing upon it the properties of Silversheen for 1 minute. Red Hooded Cloak At 2nd level, the canis circle tracker may wear the Red Hooded Cloak of Lycanthrope Protection found in the Grand Maw’s basket. At 3rd level, the bonuses conferred by the cloak increase to +10. If the Red Hooded Cloak of Lycanthrope Protection leaves the canis circle tracker’s possession, it immediately vanishes, reappearing in the tracker’s basket again. Lunarbeam Drain Your call forth a beam of pale blue light. On a successful ranged touch attack (range = 25’ plus 5’ per every 2 character levels) a lycanthrope must make a fortitude save equal to 10+ half your character level + your constitution modifier or revert to their natural form for 24 hours. A lycanthrope that successfully saves against this ability cannot be affected by the same canis circle tracker’s lunarbeam drain for a period of 24 hours. Using this ability provokes attacks of opportunity. Attune Soul Once per day, a canis circle vigilant may cast Attune Soul (caster level = character level) Category:World Category:Custom Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Canis Circle